


All I ever wanted

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: Being a parent was never easy, especially to two superpowered alien kids. They've faced a lot of challenges and rough days but they wouldn't trade it for the world.





	All I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a one-shot based on my previous work, Meant to be, but you don't necessarily need to read it to understand this story.  
> I hope you like it <3

A lot of crazy things have happened these past years: Alex got married to Sam, together they adopted a six years old girl, and now they had two daughters: Ruby and Sophie, Lena and James got married as well, Winn and Eve got engaged but they were already expecting their first child and the blonde was three months pregnant. It was no different from Kara and Mon-El's life, since there were now two little daxtonians to bring them joy. 

Being a parent was never easy, especially to two superpowered alien kids. They've faced a lot of challenges and rough days but they wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Even before Kara found out she was expecting another child, she had been thinking about moving in to a new place. By the time she was seven months pregnant, they were already living in a bigger house. 

It was hard to say goodbye to their old loft, it was the place where they had beautiful moments: their first night as a couple; when they found out about Kara's pregnancy; when Maddie said her first word and gave her first step... there were so many amazing things to remember... and it was overwhelming. 

But that was the great thing about beginnings: you can always live something different and create new memories. 

\----- 

Like today. 

It was Maddie's fourth birthday and her parents were throwing a party in the backyard later in the afternoon. 

"Mommy, daddy, wake up! It's my birthday!" The little girl came running into Kara and Mon-El's room, jumping to the bed to get in the middle of her parents. 

"I can't believe my baby girl is already four!" Kara said hugging her daughter. 

Maddie stepped away from her mother's embrace, crossed her little arms and said, "Mommy, I'm not a baby anymore, I'm a big girl now." 

"Ohh, is that right?" Mon-El said tickling the child, "Happy birthday, princess!" 

"Thank you, daddy." 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart. I love you so much!" Kara said caressing the girl's golden curls. 

"I love you, mommy... you too, daddy." 

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?" He asked his little girl even though he already knew the answer: 

"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Both parents were laughing softly at their daughter's excitement. 

"But first let's get you cleaned up, alright? And then you can help daddy, okay?" 

"Yesh, otay." 

The three of them were leaving the room when they heard a small cry coming from the nursery, signaling that their six months old baby boy had woken up as well. 

"I'll get him, babe. You can help Maddie get dressed." Mon-El said smiling at his wife and giving her a quick peck. 

\----- 

"Daddy, catch me!" The little girl yelled running into her father's arms. 

"Come on, I've got you." He said while he lifted her from the ground. "Would you like to help me make the pancakes, Maddie?" 

"Yesh daddy, please." 

"Alright, let's just put this apron on you and... where is it? Oh, I found it... let's not forget your hat, right?" 

"No daddy! I look like a cook now." 

"You sure do, baby." Kara said walking in the kitchen. Ethan was sitting quietly on his chair but when he heard the voice of his mama, he tried to get her attention. Kara looked at her baby boy and gave him a long kiss on his head. Then she looked at Mon-El and Maddie and she couldn't help but take her phone out to register the moment in front of her, "Okay, let me just take this picture... really fast... and... done! Wow, it looks beautiful! I'm definitely going to frame this one." Kara noticed her husband whispering something on their daughter's ear, and she didn't miss the smirk he had on his face, and with a suspicious look she asked, "Babe, what are you doing?" 

"One... two... three... now Maddie!" Mon-El said to his little girl and then all Kara could see was a smoke of flour coming her way. 

"Sorry mommy." Maddie said between laughs. 

"Oh, is that how it is? Okay, I can play that game too." She said approaching them and grabbing the bottle of syrup, a smile never leaving her face. 

Breakfast was always fun times at their house and there wasn't a day when they didn't do something like this; whether if it was a food war or a story telling competition, they always had fun together. 

"Mommy, did you know that I had a dream last night that you and daddy were a queen and a king to a planet?" Maddie asked a few minutes after they had sat down to enjoy the food. 

"No, honey, you haven't told me that yet. Was it a good planet?" 

"Yesh, everyone was nice and they all loved you... and we lived in a big castle full of rooms with toys and cool stuff... did you know I had a puppy there, daddy?" 

"No, sweetheart, how was he like?" 

"She was a girl, daddy... and she was so cool, we played everything together... we played in my room, in the garden, in the playground... we played everywhere..." The little girl said eating her pancake. "Ethan played with her too, but she liked me more." She said proud of herself and then added, "Can we get a puppy, please?" She pouted and looked at her parents. 

"We'll think about it, okay?" Kara said turning her head from her baby boy to her oldest daughter. And then she shared a knowing look with her husband, cause in fact, they were planning on giving a puppy to the bithday girl later at night. 

"Are you done, Maddie?" Mon-El asked. 

"Yesh, can I play now?" 

"You can, but first let's brush your teeth, okay?" Kara said while she was lifting Ethan from his baby chair. 

"Your mom is going to help you and after I'm done cleaning the kitchen I'll go play with you, okay sweetie?" 

"Otay, daddy!" The girl said with a bright smile... she has always loved play time with her dad. 

\----- 

"Are you excited for your party, baby?" Kara asked while she combed the little one's hair. 

"Yes, mommy. Is uncle Winn coming?" 

"Everyone is coming, sweetie. Auntie Alex and Sam with Ruby and Sophie, uncle Winn and auntie Eve, uncle James and auntie Lena, even grandma Eliza and grandpa J'onn will be here tonight." 

"Yay!!! I can't wait to play with my friends and show them my toys." She stayed quiet for a while playing with her doll until, "Mommy, I'm bored. I wanna play with daddy. Did you finish my hair?" 

"Just a little while more, Maddie, I promise. Why don't you talk to your brother in the meantime?" 

"But what I'm going to say, mommy? He doesn't speak yet." 

"I know, but he understands you. Just tell him your favorite story and he'll listen." 

She looked at her baby brother sitting on his playpen and hitting the head of his toy on the ground while he was babbling on his own language, "Ethan, did you know mommy and daddy are like superheroes? They save people... oh and they fly too... mommy, do you think I will fly like you and daddy?" 

"I don't know, darling. We'll see when you get older, but now it's not the time for you to be thinking about it, okay? It's too dangerous for you and your brother out there, but me and daddy will always protect you both, we won't let anything happen to you, you know that, right?" 

"Yesh, mommy, I know." 

"Okay, young lady, you're ready now." 

"Thank you mommy." She said storming out of her room to go find her dad. 

\----- 

"Babe, I need to get the cake but I'll be back soon, okay?" Kara said to her husband while he played with Maddie on the floor. 

He got up and said, "Alright, I got those two. We'll be fine, right, Maddie?" 

"Come play with me, daddy!" The girl said, impatient. 

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." She smiled, gave him a quick peck and left. 

"What do you wanna play, princess?" 

"I wanna draw!" 

"But first let me just put your brother on his seat and give him his pacifier and then we can start, okay?" He saw her nod and then he went to pick Ethan, who was sleepy. "Hey buddy... yeah, I know you need to sleep, I know... daddy's got you." He then looked at his daughter to see if she was distracted while he kept rocking the baby. Mon-El sang him a lullaby and in just a few minutes Ethan was sleeping peacefully on his father's arms. The daxamite carefully laid the baby on his stroller and put a blanket over his sleeping form, he stood there for a while admiring his son and wondering when he got so lucky. 

The first thing Kara saw when she stepped inside the house was something that melted her heart: father and daughter in the middle of the living room playing board games with a bunch of stuffed toys and dolls around them. 

"Mind if I join you guys?" Kara asked. 

"MOMMY!" 

"Hey sweetie, I'm back." 

"Get in here, babe." He said extending a hand for his wife. 

\----- 

It was past noon when Alex showed up at Kara and Mon-El's house to help with the party preparations. The woman was being very useful, except when she was distracted by Maddie's toys and drawings; which is why she was now inside the house playing with the four years old daxtonian. The redhead wasn't complaining though, she loved spending time with her niece and nephew. Ethan was still sleeping in his bedroom, so Maddie's got all of Alex attention to herself. 

Kara and Mon-El were outside decorating the garden with everything their little girl deserved; they chose to use pink and purple balloons to spread around the place and they used flowers in vases as tables arrangements. There was also one thing they knew the kids were gonna love: an inflatable princess castle. 

The food table at the left was full with delicious snacks: mini hotdogs, popcorn, chips, a few types of candies, they also had fruits and some veggies too (hey, it was still a children's party!). There was a medium size cooler right beside the table containing water, lemonade and smoothies for when the kids wanted something to drink. 

"Alex, we're done here." Kara shouted from outside. 

"I think we made a pretty good job here, partner." Mon-El said raising a hand to high five his wife. 

"Oh yeah, sir? I think so too." She smiled at him and put her hands on his chest, "Do you think Maddie's gonna like it?" 

"Well, why don't we ask her? There she comes... hi princess, did you have fun with your aunt?" 

"Yesh daddy, so much fun..." 

"Honey, did you look around you?" Kara asked her little girl. 

Maddie took a full minute to really observe the place and every time she looked at something new, her face would light up with joy, "It's so beautiful... I wanna play in the castle, can I mommy, please?" 

"Just a few minutes, okay? Because soon the guests will start to arrive and you still need to get dressed." Kara explained. 

"I'm gonna go now, see you two later." Alex said waving goodbye to her sister and brother-in-law, but before she left, the woman gave her niece one last kiss on the head. 

"Okay, Maddie, time's over. Come here, please." Mon-El called for the little girl. 

Maddie pouted and said, "Already? But I wanna play more..." 

"I know you do, but I told you could play for just a few minutes, right?" 

"Yesh, mommy." 

"Thank you, baby. Now let's get inside, I think your brother has just woken up, and you know how grumpy he gets when there's no one around him... but I promise you'll play more later, alright?" 

"Come on, sweetie, I'll give you a piggyback ride." The daxamite said to his daughter. 

\----- 

"I want some cake." 

"I'll get it for you, Maddie." Alex told her niece. 

"Where's my mommy, auntie?" 

"She's busy with Ethan, sweetheart." 

"Hey, princess! You wanna play with daddy?" 

"Yesh! Let's go now." She said dragging her father to where the other kids were. 

The kids were having a blast playing the party games; the adults mostly talked about what was going on in their lives and jobs, but they had fun as well. Maddie got lots of presents from her family and friends and she was super excited to open them all. 

The party was almost over and Kara thought it was the perfect moment to give her daughter's gift. 

\----- 

"Maddie, can you come over here, please?" Kara called from her daughter's room. 

"We have a surprise for you, honey." Mon-El said walking inside the house with Ethan in his arms and grabbing the little girl's hand. They walked upstairs and reached Maddie's room. "Okay, princess, now I want you to count to three and then you can open the door, alright?" 

"One... two... three..." Father and daughter said at the same time and the girl slowly pushed the door open. 

"PUPPY!" That was the first thing that came out of Maddie's mouth before she ran to the small golden retriever standing beside Kara. 

"Did you like it?" 

"I loved it. Thank you, mommy!" She said hugging her new pet. "Thank you, daddy!" 

\---------------- 

"How about we watch a movie?" Kara asked from the kitchen. 

"Can it be tangled, please?" Maddie begged. 

"Of course, princess." Mon-El chuckled knowing very well how much his daugher loved that movie. "Wait, I had an idea, I'll be right back." 

The daxamite used his super speed to go grab some pillows and cushions from the bedroom. 

"Oh, I get it. I know what we're doing." Kara said and managed to catch a pillow to throw at her husband's face. 

"Oh no, you didn't." He said trying to keep a serious face, but failing. "Maddie, come and help me." 

"Sorry, daddy, I'm on mommy's team." 

"I see...hm... it seems like I'm gonna have to tickle both of you now." Mon-El said running to his girls. Ethan stood there laughing and watching his parents and sister running through the living room. 

"Stop, daddy." The little girl said between laughs. 

"Okay, okay, "Kara said raising her hands with a smile on her face, "I surrender, babe. Should we watch the movie now?" 

"YESH!" 

"Alright, but first let's clean up this mess so we can lay on the floor properly." 

The parents held their kids tightly close to them in the bed made of pillows while they watched Rapunzel and Eugene fall in love. Maddie loved to sing the songs from the movie, and every time she did that, Kara and Mon-El would exchanged a soft look and a smile. 

At the end of the movie, Mon-El looked at Kara and in a low voice said, "Thank you." 

"For what?" She whispered back. 

"For giving me all I ever wanted."


End file.
